Caleb Stewart
:"Caleb Stewart, Charmed to meet you." :—Signature phrase by Caleb Professor Caleb Stewart is a Pure-Blood wizard, was a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he currently teaches as a Professor. Prior to his time as a teacher in Hogwarts, Stewart grew to become a famed Auror within his time at the Ministry of Magic, respected for a specific case against a dark wizard who would hunt down magical creatures as trophies and eat their bodies, placing him in the Order of Merlin, first class. (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Biography' 'Early life' All of Caleb's family looked up to the patriarch of the family, Paul Stewart, Caleb's grandfather. Paul was a man of great wisdom and stature, and one of the most respectable man both in character and in magic by all who knew him. Most of the family were corrupted, only showing kindness to Paul because they wanted to be the heir of his possessions once he passed, by which he exclaimed only one would earn it. Caleb loved Paul and all the wonderful adventurous stories he told him, he was ten years old when the Patriarch Paul passed away. Paul had decided that Caleb would be the one to inherit his possessions. Which secretly made him resented by all the family aside from his direct family. This entitled Caleb when he turned twenty years old, to inherit Paul's personal belongings such as books containing vast magical knowledge, a ring of the family crest, a large share of Paul's wealth. And as traditional to every patriarch of the clan, David's wand, their ancestor. Caleb would be about thirteen years old when his parents were killed in a tragic accident as a construction building failed and collapsed on them and many other citizens. After the loss of his parents Caleb moved in with his beloved Uncle Solomon, a wise hermit and Magizoologist, living in Stewart Manor up in the highland mountains of Scotland, only about a forty minute flight from Hogwarts. Solomon was tasked with preparing Caleb for when he would become Patriarch of the clan on his twentieth birthday. 'Hogwarts years' Caleb was sorted into Hogwarts as a Hufflepuff, though he possessed intelligence, Caleb lacked the determination and persistence of knowledge that one would have to be sorted into a Ravenclaw. He found a natural liking for charms and magical creatures and a natural dislike for potions and Arithmancy. Throughout his education he had a natural pursuit of unnatural theories and rare studies in magic, a desire to be different, to reach for things that would seem mythical to even a wizard. Caleb was naturally mischievous and cared more about friendship and fun than studying, but in the topics he enjoyed, he thrived. Though despite the fun and foolish ambitions, Caleb did graduate with high honors to being able to be an auror. 'Years after Hogwarts' After graduating hogwarts, Caleb went on to becoming an Auror and pursuing a career as a dark wizard catcher for 10 years. He was respected in his field of work for his most notable case: "The Monster Chomper" The Monster Chomper was a name the Auror Office gave to a dark wizard named Felix Barnacle, a madman who was obsessed with hunting down Magical Creatures and eating their carcasses, while using their heads as trophies and make jackets or scarves with their pelts. After several attempts no Auror was able to successfully defeat him if they ever caught him. Until Caleb, after one and a half long hours, successfully defeated the Monster Chomper. His co-workers nicknamed Caleb "The Charming" for his unprecedented skill in Charms. (Though Caleb often spun this around to mean also for his "Charming" good looks and social "Charm" with women, it does not have the exact affect he would like.) Taking some time away from the Auror department, Caleb pursued a career in teaching Charms at Hogwarts. He enjoyed having positive influence over students, using hands on approach and abstract applications of spells and utilizing his skill in the subject to gift it to teaching others. Caleb has also pursued teaching Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts, before going back to the Ministry of Magic to take a position in the Auror department again. 'Career at Hogwarts' In the year 2019, Caleb Stewart was hired on by Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry to teach Charms class. For one year he taught this class happily, leaving a good reputation among his students as both fun and personable. Due to a reemergence of supporters of Felix Barnacle, a dark wizard that was systematically hunting magical creatures, Caleb took a temporary leave of absence to deal with the threat. Having succeeded, he returned to Hogwarts and took up the role as Professor of Muggle Studies in 2021, holding skewed versions of popular Muggle Movies, such as "Oil", Professor Stewart's version of the hit movie "Grease". After the school year had ended, Caleb returned to the Ministry of Magic to work two part time jobs, one within the Auror office and also a position in the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Caleb currently serves as Professor at Hogwarts, teaching classes for the third time. In the year 2024 he was rehired when a position opened at Hogwarts opened for him to utilize his knowledge of magical creatures by teaching the class Care of Magical Creatures. 'Physical Appearance' A little short for his age, Caleb Stewart is only 5 foot, 9 inches. He has perfect dark blond hair, formed high from the forehead and combed over to the side. With his beautiful blue eyes and fair skin, Caleb is depicted as a very charming man. His smile, hair, facial features and social charm gifts him natural attractive features to woo women with. 'Personality and Traits' Caleb has a very split type of personality between what is shown in public and what is revealed in private. On this public display in front of others, Caleb is very fun, kind, gentle and a bit egotistic. Very caring of others, he has natural instincts which are very protective of younger students or general things he cares for. He enjoys being someone who can facilitate fun and adventure for others. His private personality is displayed with more of a one on one conversation, Caleb is more introspective, quiet and very contemplatively mysterious with his deep philosophical thoughts which he expresses in conversation. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' *'Charms:' Ever since he could use a wand, Caleb displayed almost legendary skill with charms. Being able to tap into the deepest memory of any charm he learned and apply them abstractly into any situation. His skill with charms granted him the nickname, "The Charming" in the Auror office. *'Transfigurations:' Alongside his unprecedented skill in Charms, Caleb is very knowledgeable and naturally talented in Transfigurations. *'Dueling:' Aside from the training of being an Auror, Caleb was a natural dueler throughout his schooling and displayed great skill for critical thinking and dueling capabilities, his fight with The Monster Chomper being quite notable in the magical world with the fight lasting one and a half hours of an intense deadly casting of spells. *'Investigation and Deductive Reasoning:' A trait that helped in Caleb being a notable Auror, Caleb was very clever and a natural investigator and skilled in the science of deductive reasoning. *'Strategist: '''Caleb possesses a unique mind for strategy. Implemented in both wizards chess and in duels, Caleb is able to foresee possible outcomes and plan his actions accordingly. This is utilized in combat by casting spells which work in fluid synergy. *'Muggle Magic tricks:' During the summers in his years at Hogwarts, Caleb would join a traveling circus and perform as a street magician to entertain guests, giving him knowledge and extra tricks up his sleeve. He would and will occasionally use this to fool people into thinking he could use wandless magic, such as using a flint flasher to shoot a small burst of fire from his wrist. *'Musician:' Though he would not flaunt it much, Caleb is an exceptional singer, guitar player, pianist, and violin player. 'Possessions' *'Laurel Wood Wand:' Also known as the Wand of David Stewart, The Dragon of Scotland. Caleb possesses the 10" Laurel wood wand with a Phoenix feather core of the Stewart Clan's great ancestor; whose wand, held great sentimental value due to the myth and legend behind it's original possessor. The wand dates back to the medieval ages and is decorated with a thin layer of dragon bone which spirals up the wand. This bone came from the finger of a dragon which according to tradition, was slain by David Stewart. *'Family Crest ring:' A ring indicating he is a member of the Stewart Clan. *'Stewart Manor:' A part from being the Patriarch, Caleb inherited great wealth and Stewart Manor. Though not much is known about Stewart Manor, Caleb hosts an extravagent and exclusive annual party during the summer for the upper-class wizards. 'Relationships''' Family Parents Paul Stewart Uncle Solomon